For the hunting of certain types of wild game, such as turkeys, for example, it is common practice to use a game calling device to lure the wild game into the vicinity of the hunter. Although different types of calling devices have been used, a common type of call is the friction call which takes the form of a housing or support structure having a friction plate and a striker which is scraped against the friction plate to generate a desired game call. Typically, the conventional friction type of game calling device commonly has a support structure assembly which is completely separate from the striker assembly. In order to use the calling device, the support structure must be held in one hand of the user while the striker is held in the other hand. To produce the desired game call, the striker is then scraped against the friction plate on the support structure.
Another conventional type of game calling device is known as the box call. This type of call includes a striker which is loosely hinged to a resonant box. During use of the box call, the resonant box is typically held in one hand and the striker is held in the other hand. To produce the desired call, the user moves the striker relative to the box so that a suitable surface of the striker is scraped along a side edge surface of the box. In order to enhance the operation of the box call, chalk is typically applied to the surfaces of the striker and the box which are scraped together.
While certain types of box calls may be operated with one hand, this is not always convenient or desirable. For one thing, the striker on a conventional box call extends a distance beyond the box to form the striker handle making one-handed operation somewhat cumbersome. As a result, even the types of box calls which permit one-handed operation are often operated with both hands for purpose of convenience.
Game calling devices, such as the conventional friction type calls and the conventional box calls, may not always be desired by the hunter. For example, upon luring the wild game into his vicinity, a hunter using a call requiring two hands to operate will first have to drop the game calling device to permit the hunter to reach for his gun in order to attempt a shot at the wild game. Such movements often increase the risk of frightening off the wild game.
Another potential drawback associated with conventional game calling devices is that such devices often require a fair amount of movement to operate. When hunting wild game, such as turkeys, which have relatively keen vision, a minimal amount of movement in the operation of the game calling device is critical to avoid frightening away the wild game.
Another conventional game calling device, known as a diaphragm-type calling device, includes a suitable frame having a diaphragm which is vibrated by a flow of air to generate the desired call. The conventional diaphragm-type game calling device is of a suitable size and shape to be inserted into the mouth of the user where it is supported against the roof of the user's mouth. The device typically includes a diaphragm supported by a frame so that the diaphragm presents an exposed edge portion which vibrates as the user exhales air across the diaphragm. This type of calling device requires air to be blown across the diaphragm for an extended period of time until the turkey or other wild game is lured into the vicinity of the hunter. After a while, this may prove to be exhausting to the user. Another potential drawback is that various hunters may object to a device which must be inserted into the user's mouth. For example, in extremely cold weather, a hunter may not wish to expose his fingers to remove and insert the device.
Yet another type of calling device which has been used is the reed type of call. The reed type of call is a hand-held device which includes a diaphragm assembly that is mounted by a support housing at an end portion of an elongated, generally tubular bellows. As the user shakes the bellows, the diaphragm assembly is vibrated in opposite directions by rapid bursts of air from the bellows. A cone-shaped megaphone communicates with the diaphragm assembly to form a sound amplifier for the call being generated. While this type of calling device may be used with only one hand, a great deal of hand movement is often required to produce the desired call. Unfortunately, excessive hand movement may frighten off the wild game.